


Long Time Coming

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Finally, for what appears to be a long time, Junko pays for what she's done.





	

"Zzz..."

Everyone stared blankly at the gamer, who was dozing off once again.

"Someone wake her up," Peko ordered. "This snoring is really annoying."

Hiyoko walked up to the gamer and tapped her on the shoulder. When that failed, she pinched her cheek, finally waking her up.

"Huh? W-What's going on?" she asked, looking around. "Where are we?"

"At the dungeon," Mahiru explained. "Where _she's_ being kept."

Chiaki blinked. "We have a dungeon?"

"It was built just recently, so it's alright if you didn't know about it," Sonia said.

"What do we need a dungeon for?"

Before her question could be answered, the door opened to reveal Ruruka and Seiko walking out with huge smiles stretched across their faces. Even more surprising, they had their arms around each other's shoulders.

"That was really enjoyable," Ruruka sighed. "It's nice to have something to take out your frustations on."

"I agree," Seiko replied. "I haven't had this much relief in a long time."

"Yeah. I'm in the mood to back a big cake now."

"There's no need for that."

Ruruka tilted her head. "Why not?"

Seiko gave the confectioner's plump booty as slap before squeezing it. "I like this cake a lot more."

Seiko giggled as the two walked away. The girls watched they continued flirting and fondling each other.

"Well, no need to stall around here," Akane said. "Go right in, Chiaki."

The gamer rubbed her groin and sighed. "I can't. I'm not hard enough."

Mikan walked into front of her, then slightly pulled her shorts down, revealing her round ass and started to bounce it against Chiaki's groin, began to harden to response.

"Hey, where did you learn how to twerk, Mikan?" Akane asked.

The nurse blushed slightly. "Well... Hiyoko taught me how while she was nailing me from behind."

"Idiot!" Hiyoko shouted as she slapped Mikan's butt. "Don't go saying that so casually!"

"I'm sorry!"

The dancer sighed, then rubbed the spot she slapped the nurse. "Just be careful about what you say, alright?" And even more surprising, she gave Mikan's ass a kiss as well.

"Aww, how cute," Mahiru cooed as she took a picture.

"Alright, enough stalling!" Ibuki shouted. "Get in there, gamer girl!"

She quickly pushed Chiaki into the dungeon and and shut the door behind her.

"She's gonna have lots of fun."

* * *

The dungeon was unlike anything Chiaki expected. She anticipated it to be dark and damp with chains all around. But the entire room was white all over, complete with padding. To her, this looked like one of those padded cells seen in a mental hospital. And in the center was none other than Junko, restrained, gagged and covered with writing all over her body.

"So, all I have to do is have sex with her," Chiaki said, pulling her pants down. "This looks like the best way to get even."

She got behind the fashionista, lined up her cock with her rear entrance and pushed right in. The tightness was unlike anything she had experienced before and she enjoyed it, making her thrust even harder. Junko moaned loudly, but it was muffled due to the gag. 

"I could do this all day~" Chiaki moaned as she pounded the ass of the model wistfully without a care in the world.


End file.
